


芳菲意52

by mashumashu



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 芳菲意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumashu/pseuds/mashumashu





	芳菲意52

　　那已是俗事平定、风烟俱净的多年后……

　　近来军中无事，又轮聂徵休沐，首要之事自然是回中山与薛存芳相聚。二人商议一番，决意借此闲暇出门游赏，拾掇拾掇便轻车简行微服而去了。至于家中的孩子？薛存芳本有意一起带上，只是被聂徵毫不容情地拒绝了——他只想和薛存芳两个人……于是孩子们被发落到了别处，薛存芳以为薛黎已懂事了，遂将聂玧丢给了他，让他带着弟弟一道去扶柳，他那位庶母虽然对他没什么好脸色，待亲孙子还是上心的。

　　他们一路往西北走，将周遭有名的景致都游览了一遍，如丹霞谷，地如其名，遍地皆是天然而成、其色灿若明霞的山峰；如悬空寺，依附于悬崖峭壁间，走势陡峻，险之又险；如佛教圣地沉金塔，成于佛教鼎盛的南朝，倾尽人力和巧工，高逾百丈，登顶则可尽览足下风光……自有一番迥异于京城的异域风情，让人流连忘返。

　　是日二人行经空竹山，此山实为一片沙丘，又有“乐山”之名，因沙砾间留有空隙，每逢风过之时，气流回旋于其中，整座山便会轰然作响，如钟磬和鸣。

　　这沙鸣之声历来被大漠里的人视为不详，游览至空竹山的旅人极少，这天竟只有薛存芳和聂徵二人，倒得来方便，不必顾忌旁人眼光，自如地牵住手走在一起。放眼望去，但见朔漠长风，孤烟似画，空竹山拔起如刀刃，巍峨耸峙。金沙上映出一双被拉长的身影，天地间仿佛只有彼此，相伴相携，这么一路走下去，大有直抵沧海桑田之感。

　　空竹山侧有一家酒肆，此时也是寂寥无人，门前挂的幌子上布满酒渍和尘土，随风微微晃悠，整个笼罩在一种阒静而懒倦的氛围中。

　　二人在此地落了脚。

　　酒肆老板是一对貌美的胡人姐弟，难得来了客人，姐弟两表现得极热情。

　　夜里风沙大，打得窗户劈啪作响，他们围炉而坐，听得室外长风呼啸，飞沙走石，不远的空竹山应和般发出阵阵长鸣，此间却是一片迥异的和暖舒适，火光照耀四面的艳丽图腾和经幡，恰恰将室内掩映成一团温馨的橘红色，桌上摆满了菜肴，有涮羊肉、小牛腰子、牛肉汤……又有陈年的花雕，好酒配好菜。

　　薛存芳饮下一杯酒，眉目舒展，不由感慨道：“此时，只缺了一点舞乐……”

　　那胡女闻言走上来，问道：“公子会乐？巧了，我这儿倒有乐器……”

　　那乐器正好是西域常见的琵琶。

　　薛存芳将琵琶抱入怀中，手指虚虚抚在了弦上。

　　弦乐器讲究指法，有刚劲之法，拨弦如风雨，惊心动魄。有细腻之法，舒缓虚柔，勾起不尽余音……薛存芳的指法则是长于捻拢，把控得微妙而恰当。他的手生得极好，骨节分明，指节根根白皙颀长，如玉如葱，五指或向外捻拨，或向内收拢，如花瓣一舒一卷，有无尽柔美旖旎之意……他的眼睫微微下覆，愈发显得密而长，如水的眼波似掩在一片烟雨之下，半遮半掩间有不真切的悱恻之意，倒叫人忍不住连他怀中的琵琶也嫉妒。

　　从这样的一只手下弹奏出的乐声，自然是好的。

　　不论乐声或高或低，或急或缓，薛存芳弹拨的姿态皆来得自如而肆意，倒是聂徵怵在一旁岿然不动，只知直勾勾地盯着他。间歇里薛存芳似是无意地一抬眼，目光落在了他身上，挑动嘴角若有似无地笑了一笑。

　　——酒不醉人人自醉。

　　乐有了，自然也有了舞。

　　胡女善舞，她随乐起舞，舞姿袅娜生姿，尽态极妍。烛火将她的舞姿拓印在墙上，婆娑妙曼，似一人在身后与之共舞，有奇异迷幻之美。

　　一曲毕，胡女看向薛存芳的眸子熠熠生光。

　　“公子有高妙之乐。”

　　“她的舞呢，”回房后聂徵多问了一句，“是不是也跳得极好？”

　　薛存芳一怔，眯起眼来看他，皱了皱鼻子，“好酸……”

　　“她的舞好不好我不知道，”他拎着酒壶仰头喝了一口，侧目看向聂徵，“酒倒是不错，你要不要尝尝？”

　　说着将人按坐在榻上，把酒壶送过去，突兀地问了一句：“你的衣物还有的换吗？”

　　聂徵下意识答道：“有……”

　　那酒壶便从他嘴边移开了，薛存芳举起手臂，再倾倒壶身，酒液如一带飞瀑流泻，溅落在聂徵饱满的额头，顿时如断线的珠子般迸裂开，更多的顺着他的面部轮廓一路向下，淌过起伏的颧骨或高挺的鼻梁、又从下颚滑落至脖颈……

　　有冰凉的酒液濡湿了睫羽，聂徵不得不阖上眼。

　　“都湿了……”他听到薛存芳状似无辜地喃喃了一句，下一刻，感到某种与酒液截然不同的、温热而柔软的东西落在了他的额头上，一路顺着水痕向下，贴上了他的眼睑，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐那层皮肉下的眼球……

　　聂徵微一颤，揽住了身前人的腰肢。

　　薛存芳轻笑了一声：“不要急……”

　　他唇舌间的动作来得缓而轻柔，像是当真在啜饮佳酿一般，不曾牛饮，只是浅尝辄止，有意厮磨的节奏又颇染情色之意，磨得聂徵愈发情热难耐。

　　对方的唇继续向下，吻上聂徵的锁骨，有些地方被衣衫遮蔽了，薛存芳松了松对方的衣襟，一只手顺势伸进去，抚上他的胸口，与嘴上动作相反的、极大力地揉捏起来。

　　聂徵便再难抑制自己的反应了。

　　他陡然睁开眼，目光沉沉地压向薛存芳，还不等薛存芳体会他此刻的眼神，这人猛地扣住他的腰身向前一带，将他给牢牢压在了榻上。

　　聂徵扼起薛存芳的下颌，堪称凶狠地吻了上去。

　　薛存芳自然而然顺从对方的动作，放弃了主动权。

　　……这些年来皆是如此，他已习惯了。

　　按理说年岁渐长，此事又不知做过多少回了，再多的热情也该消退几分。不然怎么说聂徵是他一手教出来的好学生？这人于床榻间的侵略性和掌控欲反倒有愈演愈烈的趋势，不将他从上到下蹂躏个够本就不会将自己交给他蹂躏。而今前戏大多由聂徵来做，到了正经关头，哪怕是被进入的一方，对方也更喜欢在上面控制节奏……薛存芳对此原有几分不适，但躺着什么都不做便享受到了之后……他食髓知味，索性由对方去了。

　　总之，对方在关键时候会听话就是了。

　　“今日，我想在上面……”譬如在他提出这种要求的时候，聂徵通常没什么异议，松开他乖乖躺了下去。

　　他偏过头看向对方，又凑近他的耳畔，“我想……从后面，可以吗？”

　　聂徵的脸似乎更红了，耳垂更是血红一片，但还是顺从地动作了。

　　薛存芳知道这人其实不大喜欢这个姿势，极失身份，有几分屈辱之意，何况这样对方看不到他的脸，他却能将对方的情态尽收眼底……

　　所以薛存芳爱极了这个姿势。

　　聂徵从戎这些年，少有一日短过操练，体态比之前更强健，又在边疆被晒黑了几分，皮肤在烛光下泛出层打眼的釉色，倒是更惹薛存芳喜爱了。

　　这副躯体横陈于眼前，漆黑的长发散覆于平展的双肩，紧实的肩背至腰窝收拢，最紧致的腰线下凸显起伏的臀线、再是修长的双腿……一身线条迤逦有致，皆能一览无余。

　　薛存芳沾过滑腻的脂膏，将手探入了对方身后……从这个角度看，又能尤为清晰地看到那紧密之处是如何吞吐他的手指，甬道内的穴肉吞咽脂膏，逐渐软化，化为一片温热湿润，穴口在反复的动作下有些发红，微微开阖…… 

　　到最后又是如何纳入他的男根，一点点吞吮……完全进入之后，从聂徵的唇齿间泄出难以抑制的低吟，薛存芳亦发出了一声喟叹，腰肢款摆，伏在对方身上不疾不徐地律动起来……

　　他最爱至高潮之时，缠上对方的长发，咬住对方的肩头，半晌后，松懈腰腹的同时松开了唇齿，又伸出舌头在泛红的齿印上舔舐，他有意和上一次咬在了同一个地方，痕印愈发深刻。

　　“疼吗？”

　　聂徵摇摇头，转身来一伸臂将他揽进了怀里。

　　“你是我的。”你对我做什么都可以。

　　薛存芳明白对方的言下之意，不由勾起唇角，无声地笑了。

　　“嗯，我是你的。”他承认了。

　　


End file.
